Viviendo con un extraño y casada con el amor de mi vida
by Rose-Blue55
Summary: A pasado tiempo desde que Sasuke volvió a la aldea y poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza de las personas aunque el no ponía mucho interés en eso pero aun así con respecto a las chicas nada había cambiado ya que todas las chicas solteras de la aldea lo acosaban al extremo, pero la jokague todavía tenia sus dudas sobre la presencia del Uchiha y decidió que el tenia q casarse
1. Chapter 1

_**Cap 1 ¡ ESCOGIENDO ESPOSA!**_

_**En la torre jokague se encontraba una mujer rubia esperando a cierto azabache para saber que decisión había tomado, en eso tocan la puerta**_

_**Tsunade: adelante**_

_**Sasuke: aquí estoy**_

_**Tsunade: toma asiento **_

_**Sasuke : (se sienta)vamos al grano que no tengo todo el tiempo **_

_**Tsunade: que carácter bueno ya has tomado una decisión con respecto al matrimonio?**_

_**Sasuke: si no hay mas remedio acepto **_

_**Tsunade: me alegro de oír eso, y quien sera la afortunada futura señora Uchija?**_

_**Sasuke: eso depende de usted **_

_**Tsunade: de mi ?**_

_**Sasuke: usted deberá escogerla**_

_**Tsunade: bueno y como te gustaría que fuera**_

_**Sasuke: que no sea escandalosa, molesta, gritadora, acosadora, que sea educada, y que no se me lance en cima cada vez que me vea, y que no sea tan melosa, hay alguien en toda esta estúpida aldea que tenga por lo menos una de estas características**_

_**Tsunade: me la pusiste difícil ( un momento ya se) Sasuke yo connosco a una chica con esas características y mas **_

_**Sasuke: quien **_

_**Tsunade: Hinata Hyuga creo que tu la conoces después de todo fueron a la academia juntos**_

_**Sasuke: creo que la e visto un par de veces ( en eso por su mente pasa un vago recuerdo de una niña de 12 años de cabello corto muy tímida y ahora que lo piensa ella era la única chica que nunca lo acoso ya que ella estaba enamorada del torpe de su amigo Naruto) **_

_**Tsunade: y que me dices **_

_**Sasuke: esta bien entonces sera la Hyuga**_

_**Tsunade: hablare con su padre y te avisare cuando tenga su respuesta **_

_**Sasuke: bien y se va**_

_**Después de la partida del Uchija la rubia llama a su asistente **_

_**Shisune: me llamo señora**_

_**Tsunade: si quiero que le digas a Hiachy Hyuga que necesito hablar con el de un asunto muy importante **_

_**Shisune se va para informarle al líder del clan Hyuga lo dicho por la jokague**_

_**Una hora después estaba la jokague hablando con el Hyuga e informarle sobre el tema hablado con el Uchija**_

_**Tsunade: y ese es el asunto y que me dice**_

_**El Hyuga pensaba que era una gran idea porque aunque el Uchija era un traidor el era el ultimo del clan mas poderoso de la aldea junto con el del y el hecho de que su hija fuera la mejor candidata para ser la esposa de este logro que el pudiera sentirse orgullosa de ella y eso era algo muy difícil de lograr**_

_**Hiachy: acepto **_

_**Tsunade: excelente y ahora hay que informarle a Hinata y ver si acepta**_

_**Hiachy: de eso me encargo yo con su permiso me retiro se va**_

_**EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA **_

_**Hiachy hablaba con su hija mayor sobre el tema del matrimonio con el Uchija**_

_**y esta al ver a su padre orgulloso de ella no tardo en aceptar**_

_**Hiachy: as tomado la decisión correcta ahora retirate **_

_**Hinata: si padre con su permiso se va **_

_**El padre de Hinata le informa a la jokague sobre la decisión de su hija y esta al recibir una noticia positiva se pone feliz y le da la noticia al Uchija**_


	2. Chapter2Presentando a la futura señora U

_**Cap 2 ¡ PRESENTANDO A LA FUTURA SEÑORA UCHIHA!**_

_**A pasado una semana desde que Sasuke y Hinata se comprometieron**_

_**en sagrado matrimonio y a llegado la hora de que los dos tengan **_

_**cierta platica sobre ese asunto, antes de anunciar el compromiso **_

_**a toda la aldea y fijar la fecha de la boda. Sasuke estaba en su casa **_

_**esperando a su dichosa prometida ya que hay se reunirían para hablar**_

_**en paz y no ser molestados, en eso tocan la puerta**_

_**Sasuke se dirige a la puerta y la habré y allí estaba ella**_

_**Hinata:(apenada) buenos días Uchiha san **_

_**Sasuke: pasa **_

_**Hinata: gracias , ella entra y detrás de ella se cierra la puerta **_

_**Sasuke:no perdamos mas tiempo y vamos al grano**_

_**Hinata: (sonrojada) de que quería hablar conmigo?**_

_**Sasuke: en primera este matrimonio solo es por conveniencia que te quede claro no quiero que te metas en mis asuntos, no tengo por que darte explicaciones entiendes**_

_**Hinata: ( desanimada) para eso me llamo**_

_**Sasuke: con tono frio, por que esa cara que te sientes desilusionada por no poder presumir que te casaras conmigo **_

_**Hinata:(sorprendida) le pido que no me trate así **_

_**Sasuke: (con cara de pocos amigos) como te trato**_

_**Hinata: co...mo un ob... ( rallos después de lo que me costo dejar de tartamudear lo hago de nuevo)**_

_**Sasuke: mañana se anunciara el compromiso y otra cosa me molesta que tartamudees **_

_**Hinata: Uchija san por quee**_

_**Sasuke: por que que**_

_**Hinata: ( apenada) por que se casa conmigo **_

_**Sasuke: por que me están obligando y de una vez te digo que no me interesas**_

_**A Hinata eso le callo como un balde de agua fría y eso le dejaba mucho en que pensar como ¿quien era ese hombre que muy pronto seria su esposo? ¿que es lo que quiere? ¿por que fue ella la escogida para ser su esposa y no otra? Y muchas mas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza **_

_**En eso es sacada de sus pensamientos**_

_**Sasuke: Hyuga me estas escuchando**_

_**Hinata: que me decía algo Uchija san?**_

_**Sasuke: ( levantando una ceja) te atreves a ignorarme**_

_**Hinata: ( sonrojada) no clara que no**_

_**Sasuke: mas te bale en fin te decía que hable con tu padre y esta de acuerdo que cuando el compromiso sea anunciado deberás venir a vivir aquí conmigo**_

_**Hinata solo asintió **_

_**Sasuke: bien **_

_**Hinata: Uchiha san si eso es todo me puedo ir**_

_**Sasuke: si nos vemos mañana en la ceremonia de compromiso**_

_**Hinata: si adiós con su permiso se va**_

_**Después de que Hinata se va Sasuke se que un poso **_

_**pensativo **_

_**Sasuke: esta chica es muy diferente a las demás ya que con la simple idea de que se casaría conmigo y tener que vivir conmigo cualquier chica se me hubiera**_

_**lanzado encima y hubiera empezado a gritar y a formar un gran escándalo , pero ella no ella solo se comporto al margen de la situación, debo darle crédito a Tsunade por que tenia razón esta chica no es escandalosa gritadora y es muy educada después de todo es una Hyuga creo que esto no sera tan malo pero que pienso **_

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**_

_**En la mañana estaban algunos miembros de la segunda rama del**_

_**clan Hyuga arreglando las cosas de Hinata en la mansión**_

_**Uchija y al terminar se retiran a la ceremonia en la torre**_

_**jokague **_

_**EN LA TORRE JOKAGUE**_

_**La ceremonia había transcurrido muy bien y ya solo **_

_**faltaba dar la noticia a los habitantes de konoja ,**_

_**y en eso la jokague se dirige al balcón para dar **_

_**la noticia a todas las personas que estaban reunidas**_

_**a las afueras de la torre**_

_**Tsunade: les agradezco su presencia el día de hoy**_

_**En eso Sasuke hace presencia muy elegante y se coloca al lado de la jokague muchos murmuraban que era lo que pasaba **_

_**Tsunade: es un honor para mi presentarles a Hinata Hyuga la futura señora Uchiha **_

_**y en eso ella hace aparición y Sasuke se sorprende un **_

_**poco al verla tan hermosa usaba un hermoso vestido **_

_**lila de tirantes que era ajustado de la parte superior **_

_**y de la inferior tenia vuelo el vestido era 5 dedos sobre**_

_**la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacón negros su cabello **_

_**estaba suelto y adornado con un broche en forma de**_

_**corazón de color lila y estaba ligeramente maquillada sinceramente**_

_**estaba muy bella que era casi irreconocible, en eso el la toma de la**_

_**mano y la presenta a la multitud y en eso se escuchan algunos**_

_**hombres hablando entre la multitud **_

_**Hombre 1: que suerte tiene el Uchiha ese mire que tener a una mujer tan hermosa como esa como esposa **_

_**Hombre 2: si esa es la mujer mas bella que e visto que envidia le tengo al Uchiha**_

_**Hombre 3: claro como es un Uchiha se queda con la mujer mas bella sortario**_

_**Hombre 4: no lo entiendo el es un traidor y en vez de castigarlo no se casa con la mujer mas bella**_

_**Estas palabras llegaron a los oídos del azabache **_

_**el cual al escuchar los comentarios de los hombres**_

_**hacía que su orgullo y ego llegara a las nubes por que**_

_**se dio cuenta de que era la envidia de muchos por tener**_

_**a esa mujer tan bella para ser su esposa, por otro lado **_

_**se podía escuchar los llantos y lamentos de todas las chicas **_

_**que eran admiradoras del azabache que lloraban derrotadas**_

_**ya que el se iva a casar y ninguna de ellas era la elegida **_

_**Al culminar la ceremonia todos se retiraron **_

_**y la joven pareja ya se encontraba en la **_

_**entrada de los territorios Uchiha al adentrarse **_

_**se encontraban en la puerta de la mansión principal**_

_**que era donde vivía el Uchiha y ella también a partir **_

_**de ese momento **_

_**Sasuke: ( habré la puerta) pasa**_

_**Hinata: ( pasa)**_

_**y detrás de ella entra el serrando la puerta de tras de el , se dirige a su habitación bueno la que ahora era de ambos dejando a Hinata sola en la sala de**_

_**ya había pasado una hora desde la llegada a la casa Hinata se había **_

_**cambiado de ropa y se disponía ir a preparar la cena, después **_

_**de un rato la cena estaba lista y ella se dirige a donde se **_

_**encuentra el Uchiha para informarle que la cena estaba **_

_**lista**_

_**Hinata: Uchiha san la cena esta lista**_

_**Sasuke: ya voy, en eso baja y se dirige a la cocina y se sienta en la mesa del comedor**_

_**en eso Hinata le sirve la cena **_

_**Sasuke: tu cocinaste?**_

_**Hinata:si **_

_**Sasuke( en eso le pasa por la mente la vez que Sakura le cocino y fue tan malo el resultado que tuvo que hacerse un lavado de estomago ) y por esa razón tiene dudas en comer de esa comida. **_

_**En eso pone su atención en ella al verla probar bocado se sonrojo y en eso prueba también y al probar se sonroja un poco en su mente( no puedo negarlo es una gran cocinera al menos se que no moriré de intoxicación a causa de la comida)**_

_**Después de la cena Hinata comienza a lavar **_

_**los platos y luego se dirigen ambos a la **_

_**habitación, una vez dentro Sasuke se **_

_**coloca su ropa de dormir que constituía**_

_**de un simple pantalón sin camisa mientras tanto **_

_**Hinata se cambiaba en el baño y al salir sintió**_

_**muy apeada ya que su pijama era ana blusa de tirantes **_

_**ajustada color rosa y un diminuto chor negro que dejaba **_

_**resaltada su esbelta figura cosa que no paso desapercibido por**_

_**el Uchiha **_

_**Sasuke: pensando(quien diría que la Hyuga debajo de esa ropa holgada escondiera semejante cuerpo pero en que rallos estoy pensando). Piensas quedarte hay toda la noche**_

_**Hinata se acerca a la cama y se recuesta al lado del Uchiha pero con cierta distancia para evitar tocar al azabache **_

_**Hinata: buenas noches Uchiha san que descanse **_

_**Sasuke: dime solo Sasuke **_

_**Hinata:(ruborizada) que descanses Sa. Sasuke kun **_

_**Sasuke: (¿por que mi nombre sonó tan bien cuando ella lo dice?)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Descubrimiento

_**CAP 3 ¡ UNA PREGUNTA UNA RESPUESTA Y UN NUEVO COMIENZO!**_

_**Ya an pasado los tres días desde que se fueron de misión **_

_**y ya estaban de regreso en la aldea después de entregar el informe**_

_**a la jokague se separan y se van a sus respectivas casas**_

_**Sasuke ya se encontraba en la entrada de los territorios Uchija**_

_**al llegar a su casa habré la puerta con cuidado **_

_**y en eso se da cuenta de que Hinata no estaba en la**_

_**casa y decide buscarla ya que se hacia raro pero después de**_

_**buscar por toda la casa inútilmente por que ella no estaba, en **_

_**eso decide ir a la habitación para darse un baño **_

_**cuando**_

_**Sasuke entra al**_

_**baño se adentra en la **_

_**regadera, mientras se bañaba **_

_**en eso la puerta de entrada se habré **_

_**pero el no la escucho por el ruido del agua**_

_**Hinata había regresado con unas bolsas del super **_

_**mercado y se dirige a la cocina para arreglar sus compras**_

_**y después se dispone a preparar la comida ya que sabia que Sasuke **_

_**podía llegar en cualquier momento pero lo que ella no sabia era que ya **_

_**había llegado, en eso Sasuke sale del baño y en eso escucha un ruido y decide**_

_**ir a ver de que se trata al bajar las escaleras se de cuenta del que se ruido viene de la cocina y que ese ruido lo hacia nada mas y nada menos que Hinata que estaba cocinando y al verla tan distraída decide sorprenderla en eso se acerca con mucho cuidado y se coloca detrás de ella y le susurra al oído **_

_**Sasuke:no deberías bajar así la guardia**_

_**Hinata:(nerviosa y sonrojada) sa...su...ke.. kun cu..an...do lle...gó?**_

_**Sasuke: hace un rato y te e dicho que no me gusta que balbucees**_

_**Hinata: por que esta mojado?**_

_**Sasuke: me estaba bañando**_

_**EN ESO LA OJOS DE LUNA SE BOLTEA Y SE DA CUENTA QUE EL AZABACHE SOLO PORTABA UNA TUALLA DE BAÑO **_

_**Hinata: ( ruborizada hasta mas no poder y tapándose los ojos) Sasuke kun por favor **_

_**Sasuke: ( con una ceja levantada) por favor que?**_

_**Hinata: por favor cúbrase**_

_**Y EN ESO SE DA CUENTA QUE ELLA SE REFERIA A QUE ESTABA ASÍ DE CERCA DE ELLA Y CON SOLO UNA TUALLA CUBRIENDOLO **_

_**Sasuke: ( con una sonrisa de medio lado) y si no lo hago?**_

_**Hinata:( con la cabeza baja) entonces aléjese pero lo dijo en un susurro casi audible pero con todo eso el azabache escucho**_

_**Sasuke: ( por lo escuchado se molesto pero ya tenia un plan para desquitarse) repite lo que dijiste **_

_**Hinata: EEEE **_

_**EN ESO ELLA SIENTE LAS MANOS DEL UCHIJA RODEAR SU SINTURA Y ACERCARLA MAS A EL ACIENDO QUE SE MOJARA Y EN ESO EL METE SU CARA EN EL CUELLO DE LA CHICA HACIENDO QUE SU ALIENTO HICIERA CONTACTO CON SU PIEL LO CUAL LA ISÓ ESTREMESER **_

_**Sasuke: te reto a que me digas que me aleje de ti **_

_**Hinata : yooo y en eso siente como el azabache daba pequeños besos en su cuello haciendo que su piel se erizara **_

_**Sasuke: hueles muy bien Hinata Y EN ESO SE SEPARA UN POCO DE ELLA PARA BERLA A LA CARA Y LO QUE PUDO VER FUE QUE LA CHICA ESTABA COMO UN TOMATE LO CUAL LO ISÓ SENTIR VICTORIOSO POR EL EXITO DE SU PLAN PERO EN ESO EL SE ACERCA A LA CHICA Y BESA PERO NO ESA CUALQUIER BESO NO ERA UNO LLENO PASIÓN Y MUY EXIGENTE POR PARTE DE AMBOS EL BESO ESTABA TOMANDO MAS INTENSIDAD Y COMENSABA A EXIGIR MAS (en la mente de Sasuke esto no era parte del plan pero mi cuerpo no me obedece que te pasa cuerpo aquí mando yo así que obedece, pero debo admitir que esto no me desagrada si no todo lo contrario y veo que a ella tampoco ya que corresponde a cada una de mis caricias)**_

_**En eso ella siente la mano se Sasuke bajando el sierre de su chaqueta**_

_**y en un ágil movimiento esa prenda estaba en el suelo y en eso**_

_**el morocho desciende a su cuello y ella comienza a acariciar **_

_**con sus delicadas manos su espalda haciendo al morocho**_

_**un pequeño gruñido y cuando ella menos lo espero**_

_**el había quitado la blusa que tenia dejándola en**_

_**Braciel y comienza a acariciarla y ella solo le limita**_

_**a corresponder y en eso el dice:**_

_**Sasuke: te deseo mucho Hinata**_

_**Hinata: Sasuke yo pero antes de que respondiera es interrumpida por una voz**_

_**Naruto: es un mal momento?**_

_**Sasuke: (sin dejar su labor) largate dobe **_

_**en eso Hinata se aleja de Sasuke y recoge sus ropas y se va a la habitación dejando a Sasuke y a Naruto solo**_

_**Naruto: temes que le planeabas hacer Hina chan?**_

_**Sasuke: eso no es tu problema **_

_**Naruto: por lo que se ve tienes las hormonas revueltas**_

_**Sasuke: (maldito) y eso es problema tuyo?**_

_**Naruto:no pero Hinata es mi amiga y no quiero que le hagas daño**_

_**Sasuke: ( no le are nada que no le guste) lo que nosotros hagamos o no eso no te incumbe a ti **_

_**Naruto: bueno pero no te molestes **_

_**Sasuke: y que es lo que quieres**_

_**Naruto: necesito pedirle un favor a Hina chan **_

_**Sasuke: y para que**_

_**Naruto: eso es con ella pero se fue **_

_**Sasuke: como seras dobe**_

_**Naruto: a que te refieres**_

_**Sasuke: bueno con tu interrupción de un momento no creo que venga**_

_**Naruto:(sonrojado) creo que tienes razón mejor vengo en otro momento**_

_**Sasuke: y la próxima vez toca en vez de pasar como perro por :su casa entiendes idiota **_

_**Naruto: bueno pero no te enojes adiós se va **_

_**Sasuke: ese idiota siempre llegando en el momento menos oportuno pero si no hubiera llegado no me hubiera podido controlar y la fuero echo mía en ese momento pero que esta pasando conmigo ¿que es lo que tiene esa mujer? ¿ como puede provocarme tanto? Pero lo que no entiendo es si ella ni siquiera hace algo para provocarme, hay Hyuga no se que es lo que tienes pero me estas volviendo loco completamente loco por ti y ya no tengo la menor duda tu seras mi esposa mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos de eso que no te quede la menor duda (pero que estoy diciendo, tal vez sea egoísta pero ella es diferente a todas las demás y su compañía es algo que disfruto y no permitiré que nada y mucho menos alguien te separe de mi )**_

_**EN LA HABITACIÓN**_

_**Estaba la ojos perlados recostada en la cama muy pensativa **_

_**pensando en lo sucedido hace unos minutos en la**_

_**cocina **_

_**Hinata: que fue lo que estuvo a punto de pasar casi me entrego a el se que sera mi esposo pero esto era solo un matrimonio por conveniencia pero sin embargo creo que me estoy enamorando de el ¿pero eso es imposible? ¿pero el sentirá algo por mi? ¿sera que este matrimonio se puede convertir en algo mas que un simple acuerdo? En eso es sacada de sus pensamientos **_

_**Sasuke: el dobe ya se fue **_

_**Hinata ( voltean doce y dándole la espalda) y que quería **_

_**Sasuke: hablar contigo**_

_**Hinata: conmigo?**_

_**Sasuke:si pero por lo ocurrido en la cocina decidió irse y regresar en otro momento **_

_**Hinata:(aliviada) que bueno (pensando, que bueno que se marcho por que no sabría como darle la cara o me moriría de vergüenza**_

_**Sasuke: eres muy despistada lo sabías **_

_**Hinata: por?**_

_**Sasuke: por que te fuiste y la comida se te quemo **_

_**Hinata: disculpa **_

_**Sasuke: no te disculpes no fue tu culpa si no del dobe**_

_**Hinata: bueno con su permiso**_

_**Sasuke: a donde vas?**_

_**Hinata: a la cocina **_

_**Sasuke: a hacer que**_

_**Hinata: a hacer la comida ya que la otra se quemo**_

_**Sasuke: no te molestes ya no tengo hambre **_

_**Hinata: (ahora que lo pienso con lo ocurrido hambre es lo que menos que tengo) bueno como quiera, **_

_**En eso Sasuke sale de la habitación dejando sola a la **_

_**ojos de luna y ella al escuchar la puerta de salida**_

_**nota que el se había ido y en eso entra a darse un**_

_**baño, después del baño se coloca una bata de ceda de tirantes**_

_**y de color lila que descendía arriba de la rodilla la cual resaltaba **_

_**su figura pero como se encontraba sola decidió dormir un rato **_

_**y así fue después de cepillar su largo y sedoso cabello se recuesta en**_

_**la cama y se queda dormida, unos 15 minutos después el azabache regresa**_

_**y al no verla en ningún lado sube a la habitación y allí la ve profundamente**_

_**dormida y lo que no paso por desapercibido fue la prenda que portaba **_

_**Sasuke: se ve tan bella cuando duerme , y en eso decide hacerle compañía **_

_**En eso se recuesta al otro lado**_

_**de la cama y se acerca a ella y rodea su pequeña **_

_**cintura con su brazo haciendo que se acercara a el, en eso**_

_**el la mira por un rato y en eso comienza a acariciar su largo y sedoso**_

_**cabello después de unos minutos el siente como la chica comenzaba a acurrucarse en su pecho lo iso sonrojar un poco al azabache en ese momento**_

_**decide dormir un poco y en eso coloca su rostro en la nuca de la joven y en eso **_

_**percibe cierto aroma a orquídeas que era tan peculiar de ella fragancia que aunque el no lo dijera le encantaba y volvía loco **_

_**Las oras fueron pasando y ambos morochos dormían**_

_**placenteramente abrazados y en eso la joven de ojos color luna**_

_**comienza a despertar y en eso se sorprende al sentir algo rodear su**_

_**cintura y en eso se voltea un poco y al ver de quien se trataba cuando vio **_

_**que ese brazo era de Sasuke ella da un pequeño brinco en la cama y se cae**_

_**lo cual hace se despierte**_

_**Hinata: auu**_

_**Sasuke: ( adormilado) como te vas a caer de la cama que torpe eres **_

_**Hinata: usted que hace aquí?**_

_**Sasuke: si no te das cuenta esta es mi habitación y quería dormir **_

_**Hinata: pero usted había salido**_

_**Sasuke: pero regrese y quería dormir, y levantate del suelo **_

_**Hinata: (levantándose ) que hora es?**_

_**Sasuke: las 6: 15 pm **_

_**Hinata: mejor mejor voy a preparar la cena **_

_**Sasuke: Hyuga espera un momento**_

_**Hinata: dime**_

_**Sasuke: acercate **_

_**Hinata(se acerca ) dígame**_

_**EN ESO SIENTE COMO LOS BRAZOS DE SASUKE LA RODEABAN Y EN ESO LA RECUESTA EN LA CAMA APRICIONANDOLA ENTRE SUS BRAZOS HACIÉNDOLA SONROJAR **_

_**Hinata: (nerviosa) que ha...ce **_

_**Sasuke: que no vez que quiero seguir durmiendo **_

_**Hinata: pero **_

_**Sasuke: pero nada estaba durmiendo muy bien hasta que tuviste la torpeza de caerte **_

_**Hinata: pero tengo que preparar la cena**_

_**Sasuke:después **_

_**Hinata: pero usted puede dormir mientras yo preparo la cena**_

_**Sasuke: y que tal si te digo que quiero dormir contigo?**_

_**Hinata: cooo...mo**_

_**Sasuke: (se acerca mas a ella y le susurra en el oído) te digo una cosa me gusta tenerte así de cerca**_

_**Hinata: (sonrojada) yo...yo...yo**_

_**Sasuke: no digas nada tu solo quedate aquí conmigo **_

_**Hinata: pe...pe...ro (pero no pudo terminar al sentir al portador del Charinga besar suavemente su cuello en eso el se detiene y la mira a los ojos y en eso le roba un beso que en solo cuestión de segundos no tardo en corresponder ese beso comenzó a tomar intensidad y a exigir por mas en eso se separan por la falta de oxigeno pero apenas pudieron recuperarse por que el azabache vuelve a apoderarse de los labios de la chica y en eso ella coloca sus manos sobre el cuello de el y en eso siente como una mano comienza a acariciarle la pierna y que comienza a explorar libremente por su bata y en eso se unen en un beso de esos que la ropa estorba y ella poco a poco lo despojo de su camisa cosa que lo impresiona ya que se da cuenta de que ella desea lo mismo que el en eso ella dice **_

_**Hinata: (entre besos) Sasuke esto esta mal**_

_**Sasuke: por que si estamos comprometidos**_

_**Hinata: deberíamos esperar a**_

_**Sasuke: a que?**_

_**Hinata: a no se **_

_**Sasuke: escucha esto por que no lo repetiré**_

_**Hinata:a que te refieres **_

_**Sasuke: se que no es el mejor momento para decirlo pero no aguanto mas, cuando nos comprometimos no voy a negar que no me interesabas pero como te fui conociendo me di cuenta de que me gusta tu compañía de que no soportaría el echo de verte con otro que sea yo que me encantas por ser diferente a las demás por que tu me entiendes me gusta cada parte de tu ser no quería admitirlo pero ya no lo soporto "me e enamorado de ti Hinata Hyuga"**_

_**Por lo escuchado ella se queda sorprendida ya que nunca espero escuchar esas palabras de el hacia su persona pero las circunstancias en las que se encontraba la obligaba a ser sincera con el ya que se lo merecía ya que ella mas que nadie sabe lo que es querer a alguien sin saber si esa persona corresponde y eso no se lo merecía**_

_**Hinata: Sasuke tu fuiste sincero conmigo a ora yo seré sincera contigo, veras al comprometerme contigo lo hacia por obligación y al igual que tu no había sentimientos involucrados pero no lo voy a negar que con estar contigo este tiempo ne di cuenta que no eramos tan diferentes y por razones que desconozco o creo que fue cosa del destino( rallos ya me escucho como mi primo) pero en mi fue creciendo un sentimiento hacia ti**_

_**Sasuke: y cual es ese sentimiento?**_

_**Hinata: ( acercándose a el y mirándolo a los ojos) bueno es que yo al igualmente me e enamorado de ti. Y en eso le da un pequeño y tímido beso en los labios**_

_**Sasuke al escuchar esas palabra de su propios labios se siente como el ser mas dichoso del universo al saber que sus sentimientos son correspondidos y en eso decide hacerle una pregunta que nunca pensó hacer una pregunta que de su respuesta surgiría un nuevo comienzo para ambos.**_

_**Sasuke: Hinata tengo que hacerte una pregunta**_

_**Hinata: y cual es?**_

_**Sasuke: se que es estúpido pero**_

_**Hinata: pero. En eso ella siente como el toma su mano y la levanta con suavidad **_

_**Sasuke: en esta mano esta puesto el anillo que te entregue cuando nos comprometimos pero quiero preguntarte si tu Hinata Hyuga te gustaría usarlo no como una obligación si no de otra manera**_

_**Hinata: Sasuke intentas decir pero es interrumpida**_

_**Sasuke: quieres casarte conmigo y ser mi esposa por amor y no por obligación**_

_**Hinata: Sasuke yo (en eso toma una pausa y toma aíre y dice con gran alegría en su corazón) siiiiiii claro que si quiero Sasuke**_

_**Al escuchar esas palabras se lleno de dicha y le da un beso lleno de amor el cual ella corresponde sin problema alguno, pero nuevamente se separan por falta de oxígeno y en eso Sasuke dice:**_

_**Sasuke: arreglate iremos a cenar fuera **_

_**Hinata: pero yo**_

_**Sasuke: arreglate te llevare a cenar **_

_**Hinata: esta bien y le da un beso en la mejilla **_

_**30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**_

_**Hinata se había terminado de arreglar llevaba puesto un **_

_**hermoso vestido negro ajustado de tirantes con encajes dorados**_

_**que llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla su cabello estaba recogido y adornado**_

_**con un hermoso prendedor con la forma de una rosa color dorado y unos zapatos de tacón sinceramente se veía hermosa. Sasuke al igual que ella ya estaba arreglado estaba muy elegante y muy atractivo y al verla bajar las escaleras se sorprende:**_

_**Sasuke:( sorprendido) Hinata?**_

_**Hinata: como me veo**_

_**Sasuke: (sonrojado) te vez hermosa**_

_**Hinata: ( sonrojada) gracias**_

_**Sasuke: nos vamos**_

_**Hinata: si se van **_

_**Después de cenar la joven pareja caminaba **_

_**por un hermoso parque contemplando las estrellas **_

_**y en eso Sasuke dice**_

_**Sasuke: Hinata**_

_**Hinata: dime **_

_**Sasuke: a partir de este momento comienza un nuevo capitulo en nuestras vidas**_

_**Hinata: si un nuevo comienzo juntos **_

_**Sasuke: te amo**_

_**Hinata: también te amo. **_

_**Se besan haciendo a la luna testigo de su amor **_


	4. Chapter 4 Celos

_**CAP 4 ¡NOTICIAS DECECCIONES **_

_**Y ¿CELOS?!**_

_**Ya an pasado un mes desde la confesión que inició un nuevo **_

_**comienzo para nuestra joven pareja, todo estaba de maravilla **_

_**pero solo era cuestión de tiempo de que toda esa felicidad**_

_**terminara por desgracia, en fin ya era de mañana en la**_

_**aldea de la hoja se encontraba nuestra joven pareja **_

_**en el sofá de la sala planeando los detalles faltante de la **_

_**boda ya que solo faltaban cuatro semanas para que esta **_

_**se diera a cabo. **_

_**Sasuke: bueno por fin esta todo listo **_

_**Hinata: si quien diría que el tiempo pasara tan rápido si parece que fue ayer que nos comprometimos y ya nos casamos en cuatro semanas **_

_**Sasuke: si (pensando" si y dentro de poco seras mi esposa ya de eso no hay duda y la prueba sera que ahora portaras el apellido Uchija ) **_

_**Hinata: Sasuke en que piensas **_

_**Sasuke: ee en nada**_

_**Hinata: saldré un rato tengo que ir a ver a Tsunade sama para arreglar uno asuntos pendientes en el hospital **_

_**Sasuke: si esta bien**_

_**Hinata: adiós**_

_**Sasuke: Hinata no se te olvida algo?**_

_**Hinata: no estoy segura que no olvido nada**_

_**Sasuke: pues claro que se te olvida algo**_

_**Hinata: y que es**_

_**Sasuke: darme algo **_

_**Hinata:(confundida) y que tengo que darte**_

_**Sasuke: esto**_

_**Y en eso la toma de la cintura y le da un beso el ella corresponde rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para darle intensidad pero en eso de la nada hacen aparición los antiguos compañeros de Sasuke lo cual hace que se rompa el momento.**_

_**Karín: mira tu alejate de mi Sasuke como te a besarlo **_

_**Sajexsu: cuidado no se vallan a atragantar **_

_**Jugo: dejen el escándalo**_

_**Sasuke: que hacen aquí?**_

_**Sajexsu: visitando **_

_**Karín: Sasuke kun me quieres decir quien es esta tipa?**_

_**Sajexsu: ya no moleste Karín que cuando hablas suenas como una chicharra **_

_**Karín: a quien le dices chicharra mato salado **_

_**Mientras ellos discutían la Hyuga se marcho de la**_

_**mansión Uchija sin que nade a e sección de Sasuke se**_

_**diera cuenta ya que no quería enfrentar a las visitas de su**_

_**prometido y que se le hacia tarde para su reunión con la jokague **_

_**y ella sabia muy bien que la jokague no era muy paciente que digamos**_

_**CON SASUKE**_

_**Sasuke: SE QUIEREN CALLAR LOS DOS**_

_**Sajexsu: Sasuke y donde esta la chica?**_

_**Sasuke: se fue **_

_**Karín: como?**_

_**Sasuke: mientras discutían**_

_**Jugo: y a todo esto quien es ella?**_

_**Karín: si dinos quien es esa resbalosa **_

_**Sasuke: en primera mide tus palabras Karín**_

_**Karín: pero**_

_**Sasuke: pero nada y en segunda ella es Hinata**_

_**Karín: y que tiene que ver esa tipa contigo?**_

_**Sasuke: lo que tiene que ver conmigo no es problema tullo**_

_**Sasjexsu: toma zanahoria **_

_**Karín: callate cara de pez **_

_**Sasuke: cállense de una vez **_

_**Jugo: creo por lo visto es mas que ovio que esa chica es su novia **_

_**Karín:(melosa) eso es imposible por que tu solo tienes ojos para mi no es cierto Sasukito **_

_**Sasuke: no digas estupideces Karín tu y yo no fuimos ni somos nadaa**_

_**Karín:(insinuante) pero lo podemos ser no crees **_

_**Sasuke: claro que no que te quede claro**_

_**Karín: y por que no o a caso es por esa tipeja**_

_**Sasuke: ( irritado) pues si**_

_**Karín: que quieres decir**_

_**Sasuke: que esa tipeja como tu le dices dentro de un mes sera mi esposa y se convertirá en la nueva señora Uchija**_

_**Saijexsu: huy eso duele**_

_**Karín: (llorando) eso debe ser un error no puede ser**_

_**Sasuke: no es ningún error y que te quede claro no quiero que le faltes el respeto nuevamente te quedo claro**_

_**Karín: (llorando) si**_

_**En eso Sasuke se va a su habitación **_

_**Karín aturdida por lo escuchado hace poco **_

_**y esas dolorosas palabras no dejaban de sonar**_

_**en su cabeza sin parar "ella sera mi ESPOSA ESPOSA ESPOSA"**_

_**En eso es sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar al azabache**_

_**bajar nuevamente**_

_**Saijexsu: oye Karín deja de llorar**_

_**Sasuke: quieres dejar el drama**_

_**Karín: (calmándose) pero**_

_**Sasuke: pero nada **_

_**En eso se escucha que la puerta se habré **_

_**Hinata: buenas noches**_

_**Sasuke: shp**_

_**Saijexsu: hola linda soy Saijexsu **_

_**Hinata: (sonrojada) hola yo soy Hinata Hyuga es un placer**_

_**Jugo: un gusto señorita yo soy Jugo**_

_**Hinata: el gusto es mio **_

_**Saijexsu: a linda y esta zanahoria andante es Karín **_

_**Hinata: es un gusto**_

_**Karín: como sea **_

_**Hinata: fue un honor conocerlos pero me debo retirar con su permiso **_

_**Saijexsu: pero por que hermosa **_

_**Hinata: por que ( pero no termina la oración ya que es interrumpida)**_

_**Sasuke: tu no tienes por que darle explicaciones a este **_

_**Hinata: pero a mi no me molesta **_

_**Saijexsu: tranquila preciosa no es necesario mejor deje molo así no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa**_

_**Hinata: no se preocupe**_

_**Saijexsu: además te vez más hermosa cuando tienes esa linda sonrrisa **_

_**Sasuke al ver como "su novia" se sonrojaba por los piropos de Saijexsu sentía que la sangre le hervía en eso sale de sus pensamientos al ver a Saijexsu acercándose a ella y decirle algo al oído y al darse cuenta de que ella se reía y sonrojaba por lo que el le dijo esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya estaba que echaba rallos de la furia con semejante escena y se marcho muy molesto a su habitación.**_

_**Hinata: ( triste) creo que se molesto **_

_**Saijexsu: pero por que linda**_

_**Hinata:discúlpeme pero tengo que irme**_

_**En eso comienza a subir las escaleras pero alguien la detiene**_

_**Karín: a donde crees que vas?**_

_**Hinata: a arriba**_

_**Karín: claro que no tu no iras a ningún lado**_

_**Hinata: disculpa pero debo ir**_

_**Karín: ni creas que te dejare**_

_**En eso alguien toma a Karín dejándole el camino libre a Hinata **_

_**Saijexsu: ve tranquila yo me encargo de ella**_

_**Hinata: gracias y se va**_

_**Karín: pero que haces**_

_**Saijexsu: no la pregunta es que haces tu**_

_**Karín:no es ovio ne encargo de que no moleste a Sasuke kun**_

_**Saijexsu: pero Karín que no entiendes que eso le corresponde es a ella**_

_**Karín: a que te refieres**_

_**Saijexsu: a que ella sera su esposa aunque te duela admitirlo**_

_**Karín: pero**_

_**Saijexsu: mejor olvidate de el por tu bien **_

_**Karín: (llorando) pero yo lo quiero**_

_**Saijexsu: si pero no te das cuenta de que el chacra de Sasuke es diferente cuando ella esta cerca**_

_**Karín: creo que lo note su chacra siempre era negro y frio pero **_

_**Saijexsu: pero que**_

_**Karín: cuando ella esta cerca su chacra se torna pacifico pero también note algo mas**_

_**Saijexsu: y que fue**_

_**Karín: yo que tu me andaría con cuidado**_

_**Saijexsu: por que lo dices**_

_**Karín: por lo que note a Sasuke no le gusto que le dijeras piropos y te le acercaras tanto a ella **_

_**Saijexsu: dices que**_

_**Karín : yo no e dicho eso pero mantén tu distancia de ella**_

_**Saijexsu: no seas paranoica **_

_**Karín: conste que yo te lo advertí **_

_**Saijexsu: pensando( quien diría que Sasuke fuera tan celoso bueno pero con una belleza como esa hasta yo lo aria **_

_**En la habitación**_

_**Estaba Sasuke echo una furia destrozando todo a su paso**_

_**pero en ese momento se escucha que la puerta **_

_**se habré pesadamente **_

_**Hinata: Sasuke kun estas bien? **_

_**Sasuke: que te importa**_

_**Hinata: pero**_

_**Sasuke: vete déjame solo**_

_**En ese momento ella se disponía a marcharse pero en eso escucha un ruido y en eso se da cuenta de que que el ruido fue provocado por un jarrón que se encontraba en una mesa y que el estaba lastimado ella no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el**_

_**Hinata: te lastimaste por estar haciendo un drama por nada**_

_**Sasuke: como que por nada **_

_**Hinata: te enojaste sin razón**_

_**Sasuke: (molesto) por que no te vas a hablar con Saijexsu y me dejas en paz **_

_**Hinata: pero estas molesto solo por que lo salude?**_

_**Sasuke: claro que no**_

_**Hinata: entonces dime que es lo que te molesto**_

_**Sasuke: no me gusta que el idiota de Saijexsu te diga piropos que se te acerque tanto **_

_**(en eso el nota que de ella se escapa una risita )**_

_**Sasuke: se puede saber que demonios te causa tanta risa?**_

_**Hinata: Pues tu**_

_**Sasuke: a caso tengo cara de payaso ?**_

_**Hinata: no pero **_

_**Sasuke: por un demonio que**_

_**Hinata: quien diría que el gran Sasuke Uchija fuera tan celoso **_

_**Sasuke: celoso yo?**_

_**Hinata: si por que si te molesta que otro hombre se me acerque tanto y me diga piropos no se tu lo sabes pero eso es la definición de celos**_

_**Sasuke: pensando( si ser celoso es no quererte en los brazos de otro que no sea yo entonces si soy celoso) yo solo reclamo lo que es mío **_

_**Hinata: como pero yo pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida**_

_**Sasuke: me vas a negar que estadas muy entretenida con Saigexsu **_

_**Hinata: Sasuke kun eso solo fue**_

_**Sasuke:fue que?**_

_**Hinata: solo era por cortesía, pero no sabía que eso te estuviera molestando lo siento **_

_**Sasuke: eso ya no importa **_

_**En eso ella se acerca a el y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, pero el no se conforma con un simple beso en la mejilla no claro que no y en un ágil movimiento se apodero de los labios de la ojos de luna en un beso lleno de pasión y que ella no tardo en corresponder y en eso ese beso toma intensidad pero ella logra zafar el beso**_

_**Hinata: (Recuperando el aliento) Sasuke sigues molesto?**_

_**Sasuke: Ya no tanto pero aun (en eso se apodera de sus labios nuevamente)**_

_**En eso de besos solo fue cuestión de segundos que ambos cayeron en la cama y todo se les fue saliendo de control en eso ella un gran esfuerzo para buscar su fuerza de voluntad y detiene a Sasuke.**_

_**Hinata:(recuperando el aliento)Sasuke espera recuerda que hay visitas esperando abajo **_

_**Sasuke:(frustrado) Bien pero esta me la debes y me la tendrás que pagar **_

_**Hinata: deberías bajar, y no te preocupes por tus celos que yo me tengo que ir que hoy voy a cubrir a Ino en la guardia del hospital**_

_**Sasuke: y eso como porque?**_

_**Hinata: al parecer tiene un asunto que atender **_

_**Sasuke:shp (pensando bien mejor así el idiota de Saigexsu se no estará otra vez tan cerca de ti)**_

_**En eso Hinata baja las escaleras y regresa con las visitas**_

_**Hinata: Bueno con su permiso yo me tengo que ir **_

_**Saijexsu:Pero por que linda si llegaste hace poco**_

_**Hinata: Lo siento pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer adiós se va**_

_**Jugo: Es una chica muy bonita y dulce **_

_**Saijexsu: si a e sección de cierta zanahoria**_

_**Karín: que insinúas renacuajo de charca **_

_**Sasuke: siguen aquí?**_

_**Saijexsu:si**_

_**Sasuke: y que es lo que quieren **_

_**saijexsu: que ya no se puede visitar hoy en día **_

_**Sasuke: shp **_

_**En el hospital **_

_**Ino:muchas gracias Hina chan te debo una**_

_**Hinata:no te preocupes Ino y que es eso tan importante que aras **_

_**Ino: (emocionada) voy a salir con Naruto **_

_**Hinata: y hay algo importante**_

_**Ino: no lo se solo me dijo que tenia una sorpresa que cambiaria todo entre nosotros pero**_

_**Hinata: pero que sucede algo malo**_

_**Ino:no lo se solo se que que el se a estado comportando muy extraño y ahora me dice esto por un lado algo me dice que no me preocupe que todo estará bien pero por otro lado **_

_**Hinata: por otro lado **_

_**Ino: no se de repente hay muchas dudas por que no se la razón por la cual se comporta así y si no olvídalo**_

_**Hinata: no dime que pasa**_

_**Ino: y si ya no me quiere o quiere terminar o es que le gusta otra hay no se**_

_**Hinata: Ino calmate no digas eso el te quiere y a lo mejor es otra cosa algo bueno se positiva y deja la negatividad que eso no te hace bien **_

_**Ino: tienes razón mejor espero a esta noche y que me diga lo que me tiene que decir y que sea y que pase lo que tenga que pasar **_

_**Hinata: bien ahora vete o se te ara tarde y todavía tienes que arreglarte.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Lluvia de estrellas

_**Cap 5: Lluvia de Estrellas**_

_**Hinata: **__Bien vete o se te ara tarde y todavía tienes que arreglarte_

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le pude escuchar a Hinata antes de que me marchara del hospital..._

_Una hora después me dispongo a abrir la puerta de mi casa ya que desde hace unos minutos que he escuchado a alguien tocarla, y una vez que esta es abierta se puede ver a cierto chico rubio parado frente a mi. Y puedo ver como se ahogaba con su propia saliva al verme con este vestido corto ajustado al cuerpo de color rojo ..._

_**Naruto: **__Ho...hola Ino_

_Ino: Hola Naruto nos vamos..?_

_Naruto: si "se van"_

_Pensamientos de Ino_

_Después de que saliéramos de mi casa fuimos a cenar a un restaurante, pero algo muy extraño estaba pasando con Naruto. Lo cual pude notar desde el principio ya que ha estado muy callado toda la noche y eso es muy raro porque este habla hasta por los poros, y eso solo hacía que mis dudas aumentaras. Pero decidí hacerle caso a los consejos de Hinata y no comenzar a sacar conclusiones por mi cuenta sin saber, pero a quién quiero engañar esto me estaba comiendo por dentro, pero de algo estoy segura si resulta ser lo que yo creo que es y este idiota se atrevió a cambiarme por otra créanme que cuando termine con el no saldrá de terapia intensiva por los próximos siete meses. En eso soy sacada de mis pensamientos porque lo escucho que me está ablando._

_Fin de los pensamientos de Ino_

_Naruto: Si ya estas lista podemos irnos...?_

_Ino: Ah..! si claro vamos "se van"_

_Después de pagar la cuenta nos disponemos a caminar hacia el bosque, poco después de seguir caminando llegamos a un pequeño claro dentro del bosque donde había un árbol de cerezo que yo conocía muy bien, y como no, si este fue el lugar donde todo comenzó entre nosotros..._

_Flash Back _

_Hay me encontraba yo caminando por el bosque buscando unas hiervas medicinales que necesitaba, pero en eso llego a uno de los campos de entrenamiento y me encuentro con Naruto quien estaba entrenando, pero algo no estaba bien porque la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo era como si se estuviera desquitando con el pobre árbol en eso pude ver como este caía al suelo del cansancio y decido acercarme para ver qué sucede..._

_Naruto: Ino que haces aquí..?_

_Ino: Solo pasaba por aquí y te vi entrenando. Pero veo que necesitas algo de ayuda médica_

_Naruto: No estoy bien_

_Ino: "mirando su brazo" yo creo que ese brazo que sangra dice otra cosa_

_Naruto: "rascándose la cabeza" yo no creo que sea necesario_

_Ino: "molesta" Yo no te pregunte lo que creías dije que te curaría ahora quédate quieto_

_Naruto: "Nervioso" S...si_

_Ino: "curándolo" ahora me dirás que te pasa..?_

_Naruto: no sé a qué te refieres_

_Ino: si claro déjame adivinar Sakura verdad?_

_Naruto: "triste" tan obvio soy..?_

_Ino: Si pero que pasó ahora_

_Naruto: Es solo que no importa cuánto me esfuerce o lo que intente ella solo tiene ojos para el teme de Sasuke_

_Ino: Yo pienso que no lo has intentado todo sabes...?_

_Naruto: Enserió..?_

_Ino: claro aún te falta intentar algo_

_Naruto: "curioso" y que es..?_

_Ino: Fácil tratar de olvidarla y darte otra oportunidad con otra persona_

_Naruto: si claro como si fuera tan fácil de hacer_

_Ino: claro que lo es solo tienes que poner empeño en tratar_

_Naruto: pero..._

_Ino: "molesta" Nada de pero Naruto ya es hora de que intentes ser feliz con alguien más, has estado enamorado de esa frentona desde la academia y hasta el día de hoy ella solo tiene ojos para Sasuke-kun, hasta se podría decir que está obsesionada con él. Mientras que tu solo estas luchando y soñando con algo que no pasara_

_Naruto: "triste" Creo que tienes razón..._

_Ino: "marchándose" crees no Naruto. Tengo razón_

_FIN DEL RECUERDO_

_Después de caminar un poco más por fin llegamos_

_Al claro y como ya era tarde de la noche la luna_

_Estaba en su más alto punto y el árbol de cerezo estaba floreando_

_y en eso pude ver una estrella fugaz pasar por el cielo dando comienzo_

_A una hermosa lluvia de estrellas._

_Naruto: Ino hay algo que quiero decirte_

_Ino: "mirándolo" que pasa Naruto...?_

_Naruto: "poniéndose de rodillas" Ino me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?_

_Ino: "Emocionada" !¡si claro que si Naruto..:!_

_En eso Naruto le coloca en anillo a Ino y esta lo abraza_

_Y ambos se besan, y así sellando su nuevo_

_Comienzo de su vida juntos bajo la hermosa lluvia de estrellas_

_Una_

_hora después está feliz pareja caminaban por las calles de_

_Konoha tomados de la mano en eso Ino rompe el silencio_

_Ino: Naruto puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Naruto: claro que pasa_

_Ino: Bueno es que para ser sincera cómo pudiste planear un momento así para pedirme matrimonio_

_Naruto: que acaso no te gusto...?_

_Ino: no nada de eso me encanto pero lo que me indaga en la cabeza es como "TUUU" pudiste pensar en algo así_

_Naruto: "con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza" Bueno es que tuve mucha ayuda_

_Ino: en serio de quién..?_

_Naruto: Hinata-chan me ayudó mucho_

_Ino: "riendo" Hina claro eso lo explica todo ya sabía yo que tu no eras capas de planear algo así tu solo_

_Naruto: "O_O" Bueno ya llegamos a tu casa_

_Ino: si Buenas Noches descansa_

_Naruto; igualmente_

_Ambos se despiden con un dulce beso en los labios pero_

_Lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba observando desde lejos_

_Nota de la autora_

_Hola mis queridos lectores como están espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y disculpen mi tardanza es que estoy sufriendo de un severo caso de bloqueo pero voy a tratar de actualizar pronto lo prometo y en próximo cap habrá más Sasuhina.. espero sus comentarios con alguna sugerencia porque enserió estoy sin ideas, ahora sin más me despido _

_Besos...!_


End file.
